fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Figglehorn
Thomas Figglehorn (Figglehorn Toomasu,トーマス ・Figglehorn) is an active Mage who is currently wandering all the parts of the world. He travels because of one mainly reason, to search for inner peace. He shows expertise on Frog Magic the only type of magic he taught himself from old books and scrolls, from libraries he has gone from. He has a strong sense of justice and he fights for the good and the needy. Appearance Thomas is relatively a short man, but he weighs more than average. His attire is characterized by a myterious and silent aura. He wears a black flat cap, a black coat wearing a maroon shirt underneath it, gray-colored pants as well as black boots. He also has a necklace on worn on his neck which is adorned with a yellow orb. Thomas' unusual feature is his nose which is unusually big and has grown pimples on it. He has black eyes and light brown hair which is arranged in a messy way. Personality Thomas' nature is silent, his calm and does not start conflicts. He dislike troubles he doesn't want to get into any. He hates annoying people, people who are talkative and noisy. He's a man of few words, he doesn't talk too much and only speaks when there is important to say. He doesn't rush into things because he believes that any problem can be solve by a proper solution. On top of that he can show his caring side. He cares for the people who needs help or is in trouble. He seeks justice to those who he thinks were oppresed. He helps a child or and elderly man, he'll help anything who is in trouble. He helps people but does not seek any bribe from it, he has a habit of just leaving when he recently just save someone only given a little "Thanks". He also has this habit of smoking. For him, It's the best way to waste time when he has nothing to do. He buys two packs of it in his bag. History Thomas came from a monstrous background and he doesn't want to talk about it. He was an orphaned child, he grew in the care of the only person who cared for him, his foster father. He came from a tragedy when his real hometown was destroyed by dark mages and the only one who survived. Fortunately he was found by a farmer who live on his own and raise Thomas thus having his surname to "Figglehorn". Synopsis Powers and Abilities Frog Magic '''(''Kaeru no Mahou): '''Thomas practices the artform of Frog Magic. Sage Art Goemon.jpg|Frog Magic Technique: Combustion Water and Wind.png|Frog Magic Technique: Water Hose From this type of Caster magic, he can summon frogs to help him whenever he is in sticky situations. He also has the magic power to be able himself to use the power to that of frogs like having a long tongue. *'Frog Magic': '''Frog Summoning: '''Frog Magic's basic spell. Thomas has the abiltiy to summon frogs and has the capabiltiy to give it an order. *'Frog Magic: Long Tongue: In this spell, Thomas can actually have his tongue transformed to that of a frog. He uses this magic for offense and for capturing enemies. *'''Frog Magic: 'Frog Leap: '''Thomas can have the jumping power to that of a human and a frog combine. *'Frog Magic Technique: Combustion: 'Thomas can summon two frogs at once and can have the ablity to spit gas while the other frog is fire, making the fire more versatile because of the gas he can spit out. There is also tis one frog for spraying out fires, having the ability to spit water. *'Frog Magic Technique: Water Hose: '''In this spell, Thomas can summon two frogs at once having the abiltiy of spitting water from its mouth making Thomas also to have the ability. '''Enhanced Magical Power: '''Although he has not reach to that of the powers of the Wizard Saints. His magic power can be equal to that of S-class mages. He is self-trained and has great confidence when he is challenged into a duel. He has shown to have a remarkable amount of power but never truly shown it great potential '''Masterful Hand to Hand Combat: '''His mastery of his magic may not been attained but his matery on combat proves him to be a strong and skilled fighter. He uses his combatant skills when not using his magic. He goes for the defensive type he doesn't attack when he is not attacked because he strongly believes "The best defense is a good offense". He manages to use his wits in counter-attacking and attack his enemies when they're caught offguard. Trivia *He seems to like frogs that's why he taught himself Frog Magic. *He is quickly fascinated by food and his favorite is barbecue. *This the first character Ximon Vargas has created. Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage